Mulder in a Mask
by xfileslover
Summary: Lets see there undercover, theres a teenager involved,Mulder in a bathtub. Some screaming. Oh and a green gooey substance. Hows that for a summery! Oh and green..i mean grey aliens are sort of in it too..will Mulder get his revenge in the end? added more!


Mulder in a Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-files. I do own Heaven (the character) and I own um…the computer that I wrote the story on.

**Summery: its confusing, your gunna half to read it…**

**Spoilers: Arcadia.**

Mulder lounged back in his new reclining chair that came equipped with a new house that him; Scully and Heaven would be living in for a while. See a few days ago Mulder and Scully were assigned to protect Heaven a 15-year-old genius. Her parents had been murdered and until it was solved she was in there care. They would pose as her parents; the bureau gave them an old Victorian style house to stay in, it was nice and big. I public they would be known as Matthew and Vanessa Johnson, and there daughter Heaven. She was the only one that got to keep her name.

Anyways Mulder was sitting in his new chair watching a Lakers game while Scully and Heaven went grocery shopping.

It was the second half. The Lakers were trailing by five points. Mulder had chips and pop scattered all over the coffee table. He was standing on the chair throwing food at the TV. When Heaven walked in.

"What a loser." She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

Upon hearing her voice Mulder tried to spin around forgetting that he was on the chair and so he went flying off landing hard in the ground just as Scully came in.

"Nice going, now please get up and help us with the bags of food."

She walked into the kitchen and started to help Heaven put away the food.

"Scully I think that your partner needs some help, he is odd."

Scully laughed, "He isn't odd, he is just special in his own way."

"Yeah special ed. I mean come on the dude was standing on a chair; he had his face stuffed, and there were crumbs all over his shirt and face. Not to mention he fell off of a chair. He is defiantly special Ed.

Mulder walked in at that moment, "I am not special ed thank you very much."

Heaven snorted and continued to put the groceries up.

"Oh and Heaven what did you call me when you came in?"

She popped her head out from behind the fridge door. "I called you a loser."

He nodded, "that's kind of what I thought."

They finished putting away the groceries. Mulder and Heaven were nice to each other and finally stopped calling each other names, after Scully had to interfere. Twice.

"Oh and Mulder will please clean up your mess in the living room?"

Mulder nodded and made his way towards the living room.

"A man can't even have some fun in his own home. How messed up is that."

"Okay I am going upstairs for a while. If you want me to come down and help with dinner just yell." Heaven grabbed her CD player and headed up the stairs

Scully though that going up stairs and relaxing was a good idea. "Mulder I will be in the room if you need me."

Mulder heard her but he was watching 'Darkness Falls', and it had him completely captivated. He heard her walk up the stairs and close the door.

Heaven was sitting on her bed reading '24 hours' and listening to the radio. Something by a singer named flyleaf was on. She put her book down and grabbed a small blue notebook from her bedside table.

_I think that I am beginning to become attached to Scully. She is so amazing. A few times I had wished that she was my mother. She is smart, funny and she is so down to earth. But I think that he crazy partner is also growing on me. He is the most stupid smart hilarious man that I have ever met. But I can't get too close because I will get taken away again…_

Scully was sitting on her bed reading the new edition of Medial Journal that her sister in law sent her last week. She had never gotten around to reading it until now. She loved reading about the new things that had been discovered and the miracles that doctors were performing all over the states. Plus she just loved the peace and quite that the room offered her…well it was peaceful until she heard

Someone scream.

She immediately ran to Heavens room, "was that you?"

She shook her head. Her and Scully bolted towards the stairs. They both stopped at the bottom.

Mulder had a blanket over his head. They walked around and saw that he was also biting his nails and his eyes were big and glued to the TV.

"Mulder why on earth did you scream?"

He pointed towards the TV. "I saw her, I saw the tooth fairy. She was so scary looking." He pulled the blanket back over his eyes.

Scully and Heaven exchanged glances. Scully snorted and Heaven rolled her eyes.

She walked over and stood in front of Mulder and pulled the blanket off causing Mulder to jump, "Dude I have seen this movie a gazillion times. She isn't scary looking your just a sissy."

Mulder grabbed his chest and gave them a hurt expression.

"Your heart is on the other side." The two women said it at the exact same time.

"Yeah and they call ME spooky. I am hungry when's dinner?"

Scully looked at the clock, it was five till six. She decided to go ahead and start cooking.

"Were having Spaghetti and French bread. It should be ready in about thirty minutes."

She walked towards the kitchen, Heaven hot on her heels. They got everything out and started cooking.

Mulder was still watching Darkness Falls. Every once in a while he would jump at the sight of the tooth fairy. Finally he walked into the Kitchen. The movie was over and the evil lady was dead.

Scully was stirring the sauce and Heaven was putting the bread into the oven

"Anything that I can help with?"

Scully nodded, "we need three plates, glasses and some silverware on the table."

Soon they were all sitting down and eating their yummy spaghetti. They didn't really talk. They ate in a comfortable silence. After they were done they all pitched in and the kitchen was clean in no time.

Heaven and Scully went upstairs.

Mulder tried to find another movie but he couldn't find one that held his attention so he headed up stairs. The bathroom door was open and the light was one. He could hear them laughing so he walked towards the door.

When he reached it her jumped back in surprise. "What in the heck?"

The girls turned and looked at Mulder and started laughing at the stupid look on his face.

"Dude what's up? Do you like it?"

"No you two look hideous."

His mind flashed back to arcadia when Scully walked out of the bathroom in that horrible green mask. Now they both had one on and it was even scarier.

"You guys should really wash that off, you could scare the neighbors."

"Dude this mask is very important, it keeps us nice and prettyful.

"Prettyful, what in the heck find of word is that?"

"It's a cross between pretty and beautiful. Duh."

He nodded. "All I know is that if I had that stuff all over my face I would probably die."

The girls giggled.

"Hey Mulder our hands are all gooey with this stuff on them so could you please turn on the faucet?"

Mulder walked into the bathroom and reached for the knob.

The door slammed and locked.

Heaven descended closer to Mulder causing him to back up into Scully.

"W-what are you guys doing?"

He tried to run past Heaven but she blocked him in.

"Why of course, we are giving you a facial, what else."

Scully's voice was all innocent and sweet, but her intentions were not.

She grabbed him from behind and tried to get him on the ground, but Mulder was too strong and got away. As he was running for the door he slipped on a rug and fell into the bathtub. Scully took her chance and ran to the tub, hopped in and sat on him.

"Get the crème." She held Mulder down as Heaven went for the crème.

She opened it and handed it to Scully.

"Hold his hands down." She leaned over Scully and made it so that she could keep his hands from failing and so that Scully could still reach his face.

Mulder shrieked as the cold substance hit his cheek.

"Your crazy, get off of me."

He struggled and struggled as Scully smeared it all over his face.

"Heaven couldn't stop laughing. The sight of a grown man being held hostage in a bathtub, with a woman sitting on top of him... Whipping a facemask all over him. It was too much; she was starting to turn red.

"Done" Scully jumped off of Mulder and handed the crème to Heaven who put it away. She looked down at her handiwork." Its beautiful if I do say so my self."

Mulder stood up but didn't move.

"Come on hot stuff come take a look at your new face." Mulder glared at Scully.

He was pouting like a little baby.

Mulder walked towards the mirror.

"I look like a friggen alien. Ugh I am so ugly." Mulder pouted some more

" I though that you said aliens were gray not green."

Scully laughed at Heavens remark.

"How do I get this crap off before it ruins my cool exterior?"

They smiled, "it won't come off."

Mulder screamed louder than he ever had before.

The entire neighborhood heard it.

Basement office…three weeks later.

Mulder was sitting at his desk, his mind always seemed to wonder to that night where he was an ugly green monster, he wanted to get Scully back but he didn't know how.

He spent the whole day thinking it over when finally he came up with something, it may not be as good as what Scully did but at least he would get his revenge.

"Hey Scully you want to come over for dinner? I am going to make spaghetti?"

"Sure Mulder that would be fine, plus I love your spaghetti. Oh I got you a present."

She threw the gift to him, which of course he caught, he opened it.

"Haha very funny."

Inside was that horrible green stuff that she put on him.

"I will be sure to put it next to my toothbrush."

Scully chuckled and they got back to work.

Mulder's apartment…around 7.

Scully was sitting on the couch watching TV while Mulder finished up the spaghetti. She wondered what was taking so long because she was starving.

"Mulder hurry up already, it doesn't take an hour and thirty minutes to make spaghetti

Mulder smiled from inside the kitchen. All that she new was that it was in the pan, but she didn't know that it wasn't spaghetti. He looked around the cornor to see Scully staring at the TV. His chance had come.

He walked back towards the oven and grabbed the pan. She would probably kill him. But he needed a laugh.

He quiety walked over to Scully. As fast as he could he pulled back her shirt and the contents of the pan slid right in.

She screamed. A very cold and slimly substance was going down her back. She jumped up and started wiggling all over to get it out. She tried sliding on the floor, jumping, but she couldn't get the god for saken crap out of her shirt. She sent Mulder an icy glare and proceeded to take off her shirt.

Mulder's eyes grew wide as Scully stood there clad in her bra and skirt. He didn't expect that.

She ran at him. He didn't even have a chance. She knocked him down. Then she proceeded to pull him towards the bedroom. Finally making it in there,

"Get on the bed."

Mulder did what he was told, he watched as Scully walked out and came back in with some handcuffs.

"What are you doing?"

she smiled an evil smiled and jumped on the bed. She proceeded to hand cuff him.

She got right up I his face, "no one gets revenge on Dana Katherine Scully."

Tehe I thought that this would be a cute little story. Please review… 

**Hugs N Kisses**


End file.
